1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup device in case of power failure in an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image recording apparatus for alternately writing an image picked up by a monitoring camera or its compressed data in two memories for each block, reading out, every time data corresponding to one block are written into the memory, the data from the memory into which the data corresponding to one block have been written, and recording the data read out on a recording medium has already been developed.
In such an image recording apparatus, when power fails during a recording operation, the data which have been stored in both the memories immediately before power fails are lost.